Problem: Evaluate the following expression. $10+5^3-1 =$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}10+5^3-1 \\\\ &=10+(5\cdot 5\cdot 5)-1 \end{aligned}$ $=10+125-1$ $=135-1$ $=134$